


Dear Boys

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, basketball players, highschool(?)AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Daniel may be the star of their basketball team but everyone knows Minhyun is his only MVP.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I LAUGHED AT THE SUMMARY I WROTE WTF ME HAHAHAHA
> 
> Reebok photoshoot and fanmeet inspired this. They just looked so nice together and just wow...

The sounds of their shoes squeak against the hard court, echoing in the four corners of the gymnasium. Daniel squints past the bright light overhead as he tries to pass the guy guarding him. This school has always been a tough opponent, their guards especially pressuring Daniel. Despite heeding their captain’s words and doing his best to be careful, Daniel already has one technical foul. Coach has considered taking him out of the game, having 2 more quarters remaining but their captain’s words are law within the team and Minhyun insists that keeping Daniel in is better so he stays.

And now, the seconds are trickling down with their opponents having a one point lead on them and Daniel just can’t seem to evade his guard. He grunts in frustration, trying to sidestep the other but to no avail. A few steps away from them is Woojin, trying to find someone to pass to while making sure to keep the ball secure.

That someone should be Daniel.

Woojin can try to make a shot but he’s always been nervous with close shots, choosing 3 points shot as his main weapon but with the way things are looking up, they won’t have much of a choice. The guy guarding Daniel smirks, probably counting on their victory already when something moves in Daniel’s peripheral vision.

Daniel can see the moment when their opponents have realized their mistake but they’re too late. In a quick move, Woojin passes the ball to Minhyun before blocking the guy originally marking him. Minhyun zips past the other guards, pass the painted area and into the 3 point line.

Jump. Throw. Shoot.

The crowd screams at the amazing shot and Daniel is jostled by his teammates jumping on him, screaming out their captain’s name. Woojin has even launched himself on Minhyun, clinging to the older like a koala while Minhyun merely laughs, holding onto the blonde’s legs, ducking his head at all the compliments being given to him.

“Surprised you’re not the one jumping on Min. Is our resident puppy actually tired?” Minki says, handing Daniel a bottle of water.

Daniel blinks, turning to face Minki. “Hey, hyung. I have a question.”

“Hm?’ Minki responds, raising an eyebrow.

“Has Minhyun hyung always been this beautiful?”

\--

“Hyung, you were so amazing! One second, you weren’t there and then, bam! I didn’t even remember passing the ball to you! It’s like the ball just came to you?” Woojin continues to ramble on, much to the amusement of his seniors, enjoying this side of the boy. “It was really cool, hyung! And then you did your 1,2,3 and we all know the Hwang 1,2,3 never fails! Bam! Win for the team!”

Cheers erupt across the locker room, Daniel screaming along with them. He chuckles as he sees how red Minhyun’s face has gotten. Woojin and Hyungseob have taken to re-enacting the whole thing, much to their captain’s further embarrassment. Minki is recording the whole thing while the rest of the team laughs and cheers.

“Okay, okay. That’s enough. Go shower now, Woojin ah. Eunki’s showering so he might use up all the hot water.” Minhyun says, laughing when the younger immediately starts taking off his jersey while screaming for Eunki to stop.

“Kidding aside, you were great today, Min. Your last shot really saved us.” Youngmin says, nudging Minhyun. “Truly deserving of that captain role.”

“Ah. It was just one shot.” Minhyun mumbles. “Daniel still scored more.” The captain quickly diverts, facing Daniel. “We’re really lucky with our star player.”

Usually, Daniel takes the compliment in stride, would grin proudly at his captain. He has always liked it when Minhyun notices his hard work. But today, he can’t help but mirror his captain’s actions, ducking his head while biting his lip, trying to stop the smile blossoming on his face. His chest feels warm with the words and he’s pretty sure he’s blushing right now. “T-thanks, hyung.” Daniel finally replies. He goes wide eyed when Minhyun gets up from his seat and crouches down in front of the younger. “H-hyung?”

Minhyun brushes Daniel’s bangs to the side, placing a hand on his forehead. “You’re red, Niel ah. Did you push yourself too hard again?” He doesn’t wait for the other to reply, already sighing. “You should stop doing that, Daniel. We’re a team. Don’t carry the burden all by yourself.”

“I… I’m not… Uh, thanks, hyung.” Daniel mumbles, eyes darting around the room. He blushes even more when he notices that the entire team is watching them. “I’m fine, hyung. I promise.”

“Then, why are you this red?”

Minki scoffs. “Hwang, quit it. You’re breathing all over the poor child.” Daniel is about to thank the older but the glint in the assistant manager’s eyes stop him. “Why don’t you walk Daniel back to his dorm if you’re so worried? I think you two deserve an early night.”

Echoes of agreement are heard all over the room and Daniel wonders if Minki has told everyone about his slip up earlier. Minhyun checks with Youngmin first to make sure everyone is more or less settled before nodding at Daniel and grabbing both of their bags. Their captain heads out first, phone pressed to his ear. When Minhyun is out of earshot, Minki immediately corners Daniel, backing him against one of the lockers. And though Daniel is a good few inches taller and definitely a few pounds heavier than Minki he has always held onto some sense of fear for the assistant manager.

“Y-yes, hyung?” Daniel squeaks out.

Minki smiles at him. “Daniel ah, we’ve waited for 2 years for you to realize that you’re actually in love with Minhyun so please. Take this chance to do something about it, okay?”

Daniel stares at the other before the realization hits him. “2 years?! Really? And who is we?!”

“Uhmm, all of us?” Eunki interjects, motioning to the rest of the team. “Your classmates? Minhyun hyung’s classmates?”

“Don’t forget their fanclubs.” Kino adds. “Remember when Peaches helped Niel hyung surprise Minhyun hyung on his birthday?”

Donghyun scoffs, shaking his head. “I don’t think anyone could ever forget that. It felt like there was a school event going on.”

Daniel blushes as he remembers that day. It had been difficult to hide things from Minhyun especially since the older has friends just about everywhere so Daniel had to ask help from his fans to keep everything hush. It was tiring and embarrassing asking for help but in the end, it was worth it. The beautiful smile painted on Minhyun’s face was still embedded in Daniel’s memory. Not to mention, Minki managed to shoot all of it.

“That’s quite an effort for someone you aren’t even dating.” Youngmin remarks. “I wouldn’t even go that far for Donghyun.”

“That’s because you’re the less romantic side of Busan.” Donghyun says, rolling his eyes.

“That doesn’t mean I love him!” Daniel argues. “I just wanted to be a good dongsaeng. And you know how stressed he was about school that time. He was barely sleeping!”

A moment of silence envelopes the locker room before Hyungseob breaks it. “And how did you know that, Niel hyung? Weren’t you busy as well? Do you check up on Minhyun hyung?”

“Well, someone has to.” Daniel insists.

“Hey, what am I, chopped liver? Contrary to belief, I do care about big head and I do look after him. He just doesn’t always tell me those things. It’s quite… amusing to know that he talks to you about it.” Minki muses before shaking his head. “You do know that it doesn’t disprove our point right? If anything, you’re just proving us even more.”

“Hey, what did I miss?” Woojin asks, drying his hair with a towel. After a quick surveillance of the room, he pauses with a pout. “Aww, did Minhyun hyung leave already?”

“We’re trying to tell Daniel that he’s in love with Minhyun.” Youngmin explains, pointing to Daniel. “Min is just outside. I think he’s talking to his sister.”

“Oh.” Woojin blinks, nodding in understanding. He tilts his head as he turns to Daniel. “Hyung, I thought you already knew. You joined the basketball club because of hyung after all.”

Blood rushes to Daniel’s cheeks just as the room breaks out into chaos, voices rising on top of each other. Some are asking Woojin for an explanation while some are looking at Daniel for an answer. The shrill hiss of a whistle break up the noise, everyone hurrying to cover their ears.

“What’s going on? What happened to being tired?” Minhyun says, using his authoritative voice. “If you guys can make this much noise, then maybe we can still have morning practice tomorrow?”

No one is answering their captain, heads lowering at the threat. Woojin mumbles an apology under his breath and the rest of the team follows. Daniel risks a peek at their captain’s face, a small smile gracing his face when he sees the fond look on Minhyun’s eyes. He looks at Minhyun for a beat longer before their eyes meet, causing Daniel to blush again.

“I’m guessing that’s a no. Everyone, pack up and head home already. Anyone loitering here after 5 minutes is running 5 laps before and after the next practice. Understood?” Minhyun says when no one else speaks. He smiles when everyone says their affirmation. “Good then. I’ll see everyone at school tomorrow. Daniel, let’s go.”

Daniel trails after the older, trying to ignore the smirks and encouraging smiles being thrown in his direction. Ignoring them gets easier when he looks ahead and sees Minhyun waiting for him. The two of them bid the rest of their teammates goodbye before starting their walk to the bus stop. Minhyun is humming a song as they walk and Daniel finds himself relaxing at the sound, the tension and nervousness he’s been feeling earlier disappearing.

“I really like your voice, hyung.” Daniel comments, voice quieter than usual.

Minhyun chuckles. “I wasn’t even singing.”

“Your humming still sounds nice.” Daniel argues. “You should really sing more.”

“Should I leave the basketball club to join Jaehwannie then?” Minhyun says, obviously teasing but it still makes Daniel stop. The captain laughs when he sees Daniel’s expression. “I was just joking, Niel ah. You don’t have to look so horrified by it. I won’t ruin Jaehwan’s performances.”

“You won’t ruin anything.” Daniel retorts. “Hyung, you won’t ruin anything by joining the Music Club. If anything you’d help them. But you won’t do that, right? You won’t leave me?”

“Leave you?” Minhyun repeats, raising an eyebrow.

“Us! Leave us! Don’t leave us!” Daniel flounders, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment.

Daniel hears Minhyun laugh before a pair of hands are pulling his own away from his face. Their captain is smiling at him, eyes crinkling into small crescents. Daniel is sure that he turns even redder at this but Minhyun doesn’t comment on it. Instead, the older simply pulls his hands down before grabbing onto one, even lacing their fingers together.

Daniel’s heart starts hammering against his chest as he stares at their connected hands. He raises his head to see Minhyun’s expression but the other has his back turned against him. Daniel can still see the red peak of his ears though.

“The bus is here.” Minhyun whispers, voice sounding shy to Daniel’s ears.

Daniel nods, watching as it approaches them. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Their hands stay connected the entire time.

\--

Daniel becomes hyperaware of Minhyun’s presence after that. His eyes start following their captain as he gives out orders during practice and his hearing just gets much better when Minhyun is talking with another teammate. The others especially Woojin have called him out on it but Daniel can only smile sheepishly, unconscious about the fact that he has been watching their captain for a few minutes already. His distracted demeanor earns him a hit on the head from one of Donghyun’s stray passes so Daniel ends up on a snack run with Minki teasing him the entire time. When the two of them get back, the whole gym is buzzing with excitement, loud chatters echoing inside the four walls.

“What’s going on?” Daniel asks as he follows Minki.

Minki huffs. “That Minhyun. I told him not to announce it without me!” With another huff, he leaves Daniel’s side, marching towards their captain.

“Announce what?” Daniel mumbles, approaching Youngmin and the others. “Hyung, what’s happening?”

“It’s…” Woojin drawls dramatically. “Training camp!” he screams excitedly with Hyungseob, the two of them going up to jump on Daniel.

Daniel laughs, holding the two of them steady. The others finally notice the snacks Daniel have been carrying and make a quick beeline for them. After saving his pack of gummies, Daniel lets the team have the plastic bags, leaving them to sort it out themselves.

Training camp has always been one of the basketball team’s favorite activities. It’s held at the same place every year but it doesn’t get any less fun or exciting. It’s three whole days of team bonding, practice and drills, maybe even some practice games with a neighboring school too. It’s something that Daniel always looks forward to ever since he joined the team.

“It’s hyung’s last training camp, right?” Hyungseob asks, turning to Youngmin.

Youngmin nods. “Mine and Minhyunnie’s.” He chuckles. “You’re going to be throwing the two of us in the lake.”

“Why isn’t Minki hyung included?” Woojin asks, eyeing their assistant manager.

Donghyun snorted. “Are you the one going to throw Minki hyung in the lake?”

“Oh.” Woojin nods. “That explains things.” He gets quiet for a second before he lets out a sigh. “It’s weird that it’s Minhyun hyung’s last training camp though.”

Daniel can’t help but agree to that. He watches Minhyun and Minki argue, a small smile blooming on his face as their captain suddenly hugs Minki, effectively stopping the argument. Daniel continues to watch as Minhyun traps Minki in a bear hug with their assistant manager wriggling in the hold. The red head knows that it’s just for show; Minki knows better than any of them how clingy and touchy Minhyun can be and has gotten used to it through time. Watching the two of them interact and take care of each other in their own ways has always warmed Daniel’s heart, finding it immensely cute.

“You’re staring again!” Woojin exclaims exasperatedly. It’s loud enough to get Minhyun and Minki’s attention, the two of them turning towards them.

“Something wrong, Woojinnie?” Minhyun asks.

Daniel quickly steps in front of Woojin, grabbing the younger’s head in a chokehold. “Woojin was just saying he’s excited about camp, hyung!”

Minhyun chuckles, releasing Minki from his hold to ruffle Woojin’s hair. “It’s my last one with you guys. I hope it’ll be special.”

“Don’t go making this sentimental please.” Minki complains but he softens the remark by nudging his shoulder against the taller’s.

The rest of the time pipe in with their own half hearted complaints about their captain’s cheesiness but Daniel can see the hint of sadness in all their eyes. Saving this memory in his heart, Daniel promises to make this training camp as special as it can be.

“Shall we pick roommates now?” Youngmin asks, gathering everyone’s attention.

“Isn’t that a fixed thing already?” Woojin asks, pointing at him and Hyungseob. “I’m stuck with this loser, right?”

Minki shakes his head, glancing meaningfully at Daniel. “Nope, we’re going to draw lots this time. The whole purpose of this is team bonding, right? And that means spending two nights with someone other than who you usually sleep with.”

Donghyun snorts. “That sounded wrong but I’m up for it. It would be funny if we still ended up together though.” He says, grinning at Youngmin.

The team quickly huddles together, drawing lots from the box that Minki has prepared. Daniel doesn’t even get the chance to wish for Minhyun as his roommate, seeing as Woojin has quickly jumped on their captain after drawing out his own pick.

“Yah, you should have picked faster!” Minki whispers to Daniel, thrusting the box at his chest.

Daniel pouted, rubbing the area. “How was I supposed to know that? You should have said something to me then.”

“I was waving the box to you, Niel. I don’t think I can be any more obvious.” Minki huffs. “It’s done so just pick one.”

Daniel quickly obliges but despite what Minki has said, Daniel doesn’t really see it as a missed chance. Woojin looks over the moon about rooming with Minhyun so he can’t begrudge that.

“Too bad we’re not roommates.”

Daniel chuckles, turning to face Minhyun. “You don’t like Woojin as a roommate? He isn’t that bad if you’re not using the same bed according to Hyungseob.”

Minhyun smiles, eyes twinkling as they appraise Daniel. “I’d really just rather have you as my roommate, to be honest.”

Okay, so maybe Daniel does begrudge Woojin even just a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of training camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe it took me this long to update and nothing even happened plotwise?? ugh i'm sorry.

Training camp starts out as it usually does: in chaos. Minhyun has given up on trying to control the team and has settled on simply watching the others run around. This year’s pension is bigger than last year’s, a quiet place by the side of the mountain, making it perfect for training. Minki and Minhyun finally manage to round up the rest of the team and soon enough, they’re settling in their own rooms, getting some rest before the afternoon training.

Daniel closes the door after him, laughing as he sees Hyungseob quickly claiming the top bunk for his own. He places his own bag on the lower bunk, before getting on the floor and doing some push-ups. He has too much pent up excitement and energy to just simply lie down.

“Wow, no wonder you have such broad shoulders.”

Daniel cranes his head to see Hyungseob watching him from his bed. “My mom was the one who started making me do this. I have to do 100 sets a day.”

“100?!” Hyungseob’s eyes widen. “I can barely do more than 20.”

Daniel laughs, finishing with his set and leaning against the bed. “You’re still young.” He grins. “Is it weird not having Woojin as a roommate?”

“Yes, no one is farting everywhere.” Hyungseob deadpans with an amused twinkle in his eyes. “Is it sad that Minhyun hyung isn’t your roommate?”

“Ah…” Daniel pauses, ducking his head in embarrassment. “I can’t be sad about it when Woojin looks very happy about it.”

“You’re too nice, hyung.” Hyungseob remarks, pouting slightly. “But so is Minhyun hyung. You two suit each other.”

“I’m not as nice as Minhyun hyung.”

A knock on the door. “Niel, Seobbie, they’re serving us snacks before practice. Come out and eat.”

“Speaking of which…” Hyungseob mumbles before jumping down from his bed. “Coming, hyung!” He says aloud, looking around for his shoes.

Daniel gets up from his spot, heading to the mirror as he tries to fix his hair. Hyungseob covers up his snicker behind his hand as he opens the door. Daniel jolts a little when he sees Minhyun leaning against the wall opposite their room with Woojin standing in front of him. Woojin quickly throws an arm around Hyungseob, proceeding to drag the latter to the dining room.

“I think Woojinnie misses Hyungseob already.” Minhyun comments, falling into step beside Daniel.

Daniel chuckles. “Aww, are you feeling neglected, hyung?” He says teasingly, nudging his shoulder against the older’s.

“Not really. Woojin was very excited when we got to our room.” Minhyun replies. “I think he’s bound to sneak out after curfew. I have to look out for that.”

“I’m going to pretend not to notice when Seobbie does that.”

“Yah!” Minhyun says, playfully pushing Daniel. “You’re supposed to help me watch the team.”

“That’s Youngmin hyung’s job, not mine.” Daniel says with a grin.

“Then I should be talking to Youngmin instead.” Minhyun says, making a move to head to his vice-captain.

Daniel’s hand shoots up in an instant, grabbing Minhyun’s hand to stop him from leaving. “Stay here. Stay with me.”

Minhyun smiles, giving Daniel a small nod before lacing their hands together. The sight pulls out a smile out of Daniel as well, keeping his eyes on their connected hands as they head to the kitchen. Minhyun keeps their hands behind his back as they walk in, navigating through their teammates carefully with Daniel following after him.

“I didn’t know you had to hold hands to eat.”

Minhyun shivers as he backs away from Minki. “Did you have to say it by my ear?”

“Yeah, let’s pretend that’s the reason why your ears are red.” Minki says with an eye roll, reaching up to pinch Minhyun’s ear. “Nice move, Kang. I didn’t expect you’d make a move so soon.”

“I—“ Daniel stammers, shaking his head. “I didn’t?”

Minki raises both eyebrows. “So Minhyun did this? Even better! Good job, Min!”

As expected, Minki is loud enough to get everyone’s attention and Daniel can feel the exact moment when his teammates notice their connected hands. He can practically feel their eyes burning holes into their hands and it’s almost enough to make Daniel drop Minhyun’s hand.

Only, Minhyun’s hold on him doesn’t loosen, if anything his captain’s grip only gets tighter.

Forcing down the butterflies fluttering in his stomach, Daniel smiles, tucking their connected hands in the pocket of his jacket. “Come on. Let’s eat!”

Daniel can’t stop his smile from growing as he gets teasing remarks from the others. He’s too pleased with the whole situation, if he’s being honest. It also helps that Minhyun’s face has turned into a beautiful shade of pink from all the attention they’re getting.

“Are you happy now, Niel hyung?” Hyungseob asks, keeping his voice low when someone else is talking to Minhyun.

Daniel chuckles, nodding his head. “Very happy, Seobbie.”

Daniel feels a small pressure in his hand, just a gentle squeeze. He turns his head to look questioningly at Minhyun. He’s met with a satisfied smile on their captain’s lips, probably mirroring his own.

“Really happy, Seob ah.” Daniel continues, not taking his eyes off of Minhyun.

\--

Practices in training camp both feel short and long; they can start out at any time of the day and it would finish well after dark. Daniel doesn’t even feel the strain in his muscles until their coach blows the final whistle, announcing that they are done for the day. Everyone around him is panting, trying to catch their breaths as Minki walk around to distribute water bottles. After a short meeting about their earlier practice games, they get dismissed for the night with half of the team slumping down to the floor in exhaustion.

“I just want to sleep now.” Hyungseob whines, leaning against Woojin.

“Go away. You’re all sweaty!” Woojin exclaims, pushing the other off of him. “And so much for our adventure!”

“Not everyone has your energy, sparrow.” Minhyun chides, handing Hyungseob a towel. “Get some rest, Seobbie. Practice would most likely be the same tomorrow.”

An excited cheer belying their current state ring in the air and Daniel can’t help but feel the pride of belonging to this team. Their walk back to their rooms is filled with chatter, voices still bright despite the grueling day that just finished. Daniel spies Woojin offering to carry Hyungseob on his back, hiding a pleased grin when Donghyun jumps on Woojin instead, causing the two of them to fall to the ground. Woojin lets out a loud scream, followed by an equally loud but much more annoyed scream coming from Minki which silenced everyone else. Daniel doesn’t fail to see the small smirk playing on Minhyun’s lips at that.

Reaching the hallway for their rooms, everyone disperses into their own rooms, calling out their ‘good nights’. Minhyun and Woojin’s room is the last one in the hallway and Daniel lingers by the door of his shared room with Hyungseob to watch the two of them walk in. Woojin rolls his eyes at him but Daniel knows it’s in good humor. When the door finally closes behind them, Daniel finally walks in his own room, unsurprised that Hyungseob has taken the first shower. Lying down on his bed, Daniel plays with his phone first while he waits for the younger to finish. He’s almost at the brink of sleep when Hyungseob steps out of the bathroom, calling out to Daniel in a sleepy voice.

The hot water feels amazing on Daniel’s tired muscles and he takes his sweet time in cleaning up, lingering under the hot spray of the shower. He’s almost ready to fall down face first on the bed when he steps out of the bathroom, jumping in surprise when he sees Minhyun in the room. Their captain startles a little at the same time, dropping the blanket he was holding. Minhyun turns to Daniel, shushing him while fixing the blanket on Hyungseob, making sure the younger is covered properly.

“Just checking up on everyone. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Minhyun whispers, keeping his eyes fixed on Hyungseob.

“We’re not kids, hyung. It’s fine.” Daniel replies, shaking his head. “You’re tired too.”

“It makes me sleep better too.” Minhyun explains. “You’re all my responsibilities after all.”

Daniel rolls his eyes, knowing that arguing with their captain is useless at this point. “Is Woojin asleep?”

“Yeah, he is.” Minhyun says with a chuckle. “I had to wash his face for him. He’s cute.”

“You baby him. But at least that means he won’t be sneaking out later.” Daniel glances at the clock by the window. “You’re not yet done with your rounds, right? I’ll join you.”

Minhyun looks at him, a smile tugging on his lips as he finally nods. “Yeah, okay, you can come with me.” He walks to the door, opening it a bit before turning back to Daniel. “Might want to put on some clothes first though.” He says teasingly, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Daniel raises an eyebrow in confusion before Minhyun points at his torso, laughing as he walks out of the door. Daniel looks down, groaning when he realizes that he’s just wearing a towel around his waist. He hasn’t bothered to bring a change of clothes inside the bathroom since Hyungseob has already fallen asleep. Embarrassment floods his body as he dresses up. It isn’t like they’ve never seen each other after showering; the shower room back in school is sadly small after all. But it’s the first time that Minhyun has seen him like that, with just the two of them—unconscious Hyungseob aside. Daniel groans, wondering if his captain found him arrogant, just talking to him so casually while practically being naked.

Daniel actually contemplates on hiding in his room and forgetting about joining Minhyun for his rounds. Maybe some of the embarrassment will die down by tomorrow and he can face his captain with his pride intact.

“Ah, whatever.” Daniel groans before opening the door and stepping out to the hallway.

Minhyun has just stepped out of Donghyun’s room, smiling when he spots Daniel. “I continued without you. Hope that’s okay. We only have a few more rooms to go.”

Daniel softens at the tired tone in Minhyun’s voice, nodding as he approaches. “Lead the way then.”

They pop in and out of their teammates’ rooms with quiet companionship. No one bats an eye when they see Daniel follow after Minhyun, simply nodding at him or engaging small talk with him as Minhyun reminds them not to fall asleep too late. Only Minki says something teasing in passing as Daniel walks in with Minhyun but their captain doesn’t pay him any attention, closing the windows instead. Daniel chuckles as Minki gets clingy and asks Minhyun to tuck him into bed.

“You and Minki hyung are cute.” Daniel comments when they have finished, heading back to their rooms.

Minhyun hums. “He must be really tired. He only gets like that when he’s tired.”

“So are you.” Daniel comments.

“Yeah.” Minhyun agrees, pausing by Daniel’s door. “Thank you for joining me. Good night, Daniel.”

Daniel nods before shaking his head. “I’ll walk you to bed first.”

Minhyun only smiles at him gratefully, leading the way back to his room. Daniel is the one to open the door for him, pulling their captain into his room. From the top bunk, Woojin snores, pausing when Daniel tiptoes in the room, making him pause but Woojin only shifts in his sleep before continuing his slumber. Minhyun chuckles at Daniel’s expression, sitting down sluggishly on his bed.

“Woojin doesn’t wake easily. Don’t worry, Niel ah.” Minhyun whispers. “Thanks for walking me back. Goodnight.”

Daniel grins, shaking his head. “No, lie down first.” He whispers, gently pushing Minhyun down on the bed and pulling the blanket on top of him. “You’re tired too.” He says as explanation when he feels the captain’s eyes on him.

“Of course.” Minhyun mumbles, closing his eyes. “Good night, Daniel.”

Daniel stares hard at their captain, the other’s features being dimly lighted by the moonlight. He’s even more beautiful like this. Daniel doesn’t feel like it’s him moving until his lips have already touched the smooth skin of Minhyun’s forehead. Minhyun’s eyes fly open in surprise at that and Daniel watches as the surprise gets replaced by something softer and warmer as Minhyun cups his cheek in his hand.

“Good night, hyung.” Daniel whispers, pressing a kiss onto the palm of Minhyun’s hand.


End file.
